Phoenix Mimicry
Phoenix mimicry is the ability possess characteristics traditionally associated with phoenixes. Characters *Gabriel James has this ability naturally. *Draph replicated this ability from Gabriel. *Mrs. Millbrook has this ability naturally in World 8. *Caradog Shaun also has this ability naturally. *Olivia Bennet also has this ability naturally. *Leah Bennet would have possessed this ability when taking future Abbie's form. *Abbie Gray has absorbed the ability from Leah. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Daniel Mythland also had this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked the ability from Daniel. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability in World 2 and World 8. *Flynn Bennet will gain this ability empathically from his sister. *Molly Walker has manifested this ability in World 8. *Suzie Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman will have this ability naturally. Limits Gabriel James Gabriel's limits are unknown, but are likely to be similar to Draph's. Therefore he would be capable of flight, fire production, healing with his tears and reforming from ashes. Draph Draph has been shown using this ability to fly, create fire, produce regenerative tears and then be reborn from ashes. When he first gained the ability, he could only mimic fire and levitate himself slightly, along with the reflexive rebirth. However, he trained himself to develop it. 'Mrs. Millbrook' Mrs. Millbrook only showed the capacity to be reborn, but should have had all the other aspects. She also appeared as a phoenix in her son's dream once, after her apparent death. She was reborn once, but it is unknown whether she was reborn a second time afterwards, or if only her spirit transcended this second death. [[Caradog Shaun|'Caradog Shaun']] Caradog has been able to reflexively burst into flames when dying, and be reborn from the ashes. On some occasions, he has been reborn as a 10 year old - the age he first manifested the ability - but on other occasions he has simply reformed as he was. This difference could be due to different methods of death, or the extent of damage caused to his body when he died, or it could be that he would only revert to childhood if he'd been an old man when dying. He can only reform from death if the way he died was remotely natural, and not specified to negate self-protective abilities. When he was shown reforming after death infliction, this only occured because the death which had been inflicted upon him had mimicked a natural disease. He's also shown the ability to heal and revive others with his tears. He ought to have the other aspects too, like creating fire and flight. 'Olivia Bennet' Olivia has only shown the ability to be reborn and to recover from fatal damage after dying. It is known that with her the ability takes some time to work, enough for her twin sister to truly believe she'd been murdered. Again, her ability would only protect against natural deaths, and not ones caused by abilities such as deletion or death aura. She did not display the other aspects, but ought to have them. 'Leah Bennet' Leah would have had the same limits as Olivia, while she was in her aunt's form. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie would have the same limits as Olivia also. It has been displayed, with her, that the ability does not protect against deletion. 'Noah Gray' Noah would have the same limits as Olivia, Leah and Abbie. 'Daniel Mythland' Daniel was shown bursting into flames as he died, and then reviving from the ashes. The ability enabled him to revive after dying of the Shanti virus, but it couldn't heal or save him beforehand. It may have been that the virus had died when he died, enabling his ability to activate. He did not display any of the other aspects. However, he was aware of his ability before he displayed it, and may have discovered some of the other aspects before he was first roleplayed. He described himself as being "like a phoenix" when he described his abilities to his cousin. 'Robert Max' Robert would have the same limits as Daniel, though it is possible that he has deleted this ability, or will do in future. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter would have the same limits as Olivia in World 2, and the same limits as Daniel in World 8. 'Flynn Bennet' Flynn too would have the same limits as Olivia. [[Molly Walker World 8|'Molly Walker']] Molly is known to have used the ability to revive after dying from the Shanti virus, bursting into flames and then reforming similarly to how Daniel did. She ought to also be capable of flying, emitting fire and healing with her tears, but is yet to display any of these aspects. She too will only revive if the method which killed her was remotely natural. 'Suzie Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman' Suzie will be capable of mimicking traits associated with phoenixes. This means that she will always revive from death, and that her tears will be able to heal injuries if they are genuine. She will be able to heal the wounds of others and also her own. Additionally, she will have slightly greater strength and will be able to create and manipulate fire. She will occasionally appear as a phoenix in the dreams and visions of others. Similar Abilities *Mimicry can be used to mimic aspects of a phoenix *Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire *Flight is the ability to fly *Healing tears is the ability to heal others with one's own tears *Rapid cellular regeneration is the ability to heal instantly from cellular damage *Fire mimicry is the ability to mimic fire *Mythological mimicry can be used to mimic a phoenix, as can formshifting *Biological creation, manipulation and deletion has been used to create a phoenix *Immolation can enable the body to reform from ashes if one burned to death Category:Abilities